Die Meester van Meesters
}= - Journal = }} Die Meester van Meesters (in Engels The Master of Masters), ook bekend as die Meester, is 'n Sleutel-swaard Meester wat in Kingdom Hearts χ verskyn. Gegewe die voorspoedskrag, skryf hy die Boek van Profesieë en leer ses leerlinge: Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula, Ava en Luxu. '' Vol. 1457''' (11/17/2016): "KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue", p.56; "Master of Masters: Die Meester van die Foretellers het die Boek van Profesieë aan hulle gegee. Sy manier van spraak en bewegings is wisselvallig, so niemand weet wat hy eintlik dink nie. Die Meester van Meesters het oë wat in die toekoms kan sien, en met daardie krag het hy die boek van profesieë geskep. Hy het dit aan vyf onder die ses van sy vakleerlinge gegee." Translation via Saken. Voorkoms Soos Luxu dra die Meester van Meesters 'n swart jas wat sy eienskappe verduister. Een van sy oë, ingebed in die No Name Keyblade, is blou met 'n vertikale, spleetvormige leerling. Hoe hy onder die swart jas lyk, is nie bekend nie. Persoonlikheid Die Meester van Meesters tree op 'n onvoorspelbare en eksentrieke wyse op. Hy is 'n onbeskaamde en speelse individu, wat nuuskierig is oor wat na die Sleutel-swaard Oorlog van die wêreld sal word, ten spyte daarvan dat hy alreeds die antwoord ken. Alhoewel hy 'n meer ernstige kant aan sy persoonlikheid toon, veral as hy praat oor die spesifieke rolle wat hy aan die Foretellers gegee het, het hy 'n neiging om binne en uit te gaan van ernstige oomblikke op 'n blote inval, grimmig in 'n oomblik en lekker speel om die volgende oomblik te wees. Hy het ook getoon dat hy 'n onbetwisbare lojaliteit aan hom in die Foretellers gehad het, ten spyte daarvan dat hy hulle in die Sleutel-swaard Oorlog begin sonder enige oënskynlike hindernisse. Hy is baie intelligent, aangesien hy nuwe entiteite soos die Chirithy kan skep. Storie Voor Kingdom Hearts χ Omdat hy weet dat hy binnekort van die wêreld sal verdwyn, gee die Meester van Meesters nuwe name aan sy ses leerlinge. Hy gee ook 'n afskrif van sy Boek van Profesieë op vyf van hulle en gee 'n unieke rol vir elkeen.Quest 94: Where's Chirithy? Pt. 2 Vir sy sesde leerling, Luxu, gee die Meester van Meesters sy Sleutel-swaard en 'n geheimsinnige boks wat sê "χ Super" daarop.Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Die Meester van Meesters verskyn in 'n droom wat die Speler ná Chirithy help om die Minute Bombs te verslaan.Quest 359: A Job Never Done Pt. 9 Later, in een van die Speler se drome, kyk hy na Ephemer terwyl hy in die Daybreak Town se kloktoring kom.Quest 411: Investigating Ephemer Pt. 8 Tussen Kingdom Hearts χ en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Xigbar het Xehanort gehelp om die Keyblade War te inisieer as deel van sy planne om die Foretellers te roep, gevolg deur die Master of Masters.Secret Report 13: "Maar eindelik het die Keyblade-oorlog begin, en Kingdom Hearts sal oopgaan - 'n ware en volledige Kingdom Hearts, gebore uit die botsing tussen duisternis en lig. Ek sal binnekort weer met my ou metgeselle herenig word, en in daardie oomblik sal my lang waaksaamheid sy einde bereik. Hy sal terugkeer..." Ander verskynings ''Yozora'' In Shibuya, op die dak van wolkekrabber, neem die Meester van die Meesters die sferiese maan waar en vergelyk hy dit met Kingdom Hearts. Yozora Vaardighede Die Meester van Meesters kan Keyblades uit die harte van ander kweek. '', pg. 198; '''Tetsuya Nomura: "Die Meester weet van sy bestaan. Met die χ-blade as model maak hy sy eie Keyblades. Wel, deur te skep, bedoel ek nie dat dit in die fisiese sin, soos om hulle te smee en te temper nie, beteken dat ek meer uit die harte van die hart trek." Vertaling via Saken en Goldpanner. Hy is die skepper van die Chirithy Dream Eaters, en hy is in staat om die toekoms met sy Gazing Eye te sien. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels en:The Master of Masters de:Meister der Meister fr:Maître des Maîtres es:Maestro de Maestros it:Maestro dei Maestri Kategorie:Entelechy